1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible crank handle for fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a reversible crank handle for a fishing reel which exhibits little or no free-play to eliminate unwanted loosening of the securing member for the crank handle.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally speaking, fishing reels are manufactured either in right-handed and left-handed models, or in a reversible configuration whereby the crank handle may be installed from either side to accommodate any user.
In a typical reversible reel, a crank handle is attached to one end of a crankshaft. The crankshaft is provided with a polygonal cross section which is nonrotatably received through a drive gear which includes a passageway of a similar polygonal cross section. A threaded portion is provided at the end of the crankshaft opposite the crank handle to receive a retainer to secure the crank handle and crank shaft to the reel. The reel is then configured such that the crankshaft may be inserted from either side of the drive gear.
A problem that arises with a reel constructed in this fashion is free-play of the crank handle. Either clearance is provided between the passageway through the drive gear and the crankshaft to facilitate assembly of the reel and reversing of the crank handle or the mating parts are known to wear. In either case, free-play is introduced between the crankshaft and the drive gear. This free-play results in xe2x80x9chammeringxe2x80x9d of the crankshaft as the fisherman works the crank handle, ultimately causing the retainer at the opposite end of the crankshaft to loosen.
While reversible crank handles are well known in spinning reels, they are presently not widely available in other types of fishing reels, particularly spincast type fishing reels. Spincast reels are well known in the art. A spincast reel will typically include: a central body or frame; a front cover positionable over at least the front face of the frame and having a tapered forward wall; a back cover positionable over at least the back face of the frame; a casting button operably projecting from the back cover; and a crank handle extending from the side of the fishing reel. Most of the reel""s operating structures and operating mechanisms are either mounted on, formed on, or mounted through the frame. As discussed hereinbelow, the crank handle is operable for winding a fishing line around a line spool contained within the spincast reel. The line spool is typically mounted on a spool hub projecting forwardly from the front of the frame.
A spincast reel will also include a foot structure for securing the reel on a fishing rod. The foot structure typically extends from either the bottom of the frame or the bottom of the back cover. Spincast reels having the foot extending from the bottom of the back cover are typically constructed such that, when the reel is assembled, the frame is almost completely housed within the front and back covers.
The operating structures and mechanisms contained in a spincast reel typically include: an elongate, main shaft slidably and rotatably extending through the frame and through the spool hub; a spinnerhead secured to the forward end of the main shaft; a pinion gear positioned around the main shaft; a crankshaft extending from the crank handle into the side of the reel and through a crankshaft boss provided on the rearward face of the frame; a drive gear (e.g., a face gear) secured on the interior end of the crankshaft; an anti-reverse mechanism (e.g., a ratchet/pawl-type mechanism) associated with the crankshaft for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle and crankshaft; and an adjustable drag system.
The present invention provides a reversible crank handle for a fishing reel which satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems mentioned above. The inventive reversible crank handle includes a wedge which interfaces a mating notch in the drive gear from the crank handle side and a retainer which includes a frusto-conical end to interface the opposite side of the drive gear.
In one aspect, the engagement between the wedge of the inventive crank handle and the notch of the drive gear reduces or eliminates rotational free-play between crankshaft and the drive gear to prevent unwanted loosening of the retainer.
In another aspect, the inventive reversible crank handle system is provided in a spincast fishing reel comprising: a body structure having a drive gear supporting structure; a pair of bearings received in the supporting structure to rotatably support the drive gear; a crank handle assembly receivable through the supporting structure and drive gear from either side of the reel; and a retainer receivable on the crank handle assembly for retaining the crank handle in the reel. The inventive crank handle assembly includes: a crank handle; a crank shaft extending from the crank handle and having a threaded portion on the end opposite the crank handle; and a wedge for non-rotatably engaging a notch provided on the drive gear.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.